


Constangreen Moments

by Troy4Keiy



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e01 The Virgin Gary, Gary is not a virgin anymore, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy4Keiy/pseuds/Troy4Keiy
Summary: Constangreen❤





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom and with this ship. I try to continue it. I hope you like it.

The first thing Gary felt when he woke up was the warmth of the other body lying beside him. He slowly opened his eyes just to see John Constantine beside him smoking a cigarette. Gary didn't thought that the other man would still be there in the morning. He had his arm around him and didn't seemed like he ever wants to leave the bed. But John Constantine was a man who didn't do boyfriends or something like that. Last night was a one-time-thing. Gary was sure as soon as John realizes Gary was awake he'll just tell him that and then leave. Maybe they will see each other again on Missions with the Legends. But they will never be that intimate like last night again.  
"Good morning, Love."  
Gary looks up. Constantine had finished his cigarette and looked down at Gary.  
"Good morning."  
He didn't said that he has to leave. He just stayed and let the other man cuddle closer to him. Gary didn't know why but he wouldn't questioning because he was happy that this wonderful moment will last a while. It could last forever.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Constantine took a look at the clock beside the door. Was he really already lying awake in this bed since 1 hour? Usually he leaves as soon as woke up. But he couldn't. It was so cozy. It just felt right how Gary laid with his head on his chest, deep in his dreams with his mouth slightly open. John wasn't able to see Gary's wound. But he was a bit worried if he was okay. As soon as Gary would wake up he would just ask him if he's okay. But why did he care anyway? He could just leave. Like he always do. It just felt so right lying in this bed with him. Constantine grabbed a cigarette from his coat wich was lying beside the bed. He would just smoke a cigarette and then he would leave if Gary still would be asleep. And if he woke up John could just ask him if his wound hurts and if he should help him with a new bandage. And then he would leave.  
Right after he finished his cigarette he felt Gary cuddle closer to him. John looked down to the man beside him.  
"Good morning, Love."  
"Good morning", Gary answered. He seemed just as surprised as Constantine himself that he was still there. But he cuddled even closer.  
"Are you okay?"  
Gary seemed to be confused so John gestured to his own left nipple to show him what he meant. Gary looked down at his wound. It started bleading again.  
"I will help you with the bandage."  
He don't know why he's staying. But he don't want to leave. He likes just lay in bed with the other man. This moment could last forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked a week on this and it's still not perfect. But I hope it's okay

Gary looked like he was about to cry. This is exactly what John didn't wanted to happen. That this poor, lovely guy falls in love with John Constantine. "I'm sorry..."  
"But why? I... I thought there was something special between us... you can't say that you didn't felt that connection."  
He did. Of course he felt that and maybe he loves him already too much. He doesn't want Gary to get hurt or even worse. But that's gonna happen if John doesn't stop as long as he still can.  
"It's the right thing", John said.  
"No! It's not!"  
Why doesn't he want to except it. It's not gonna change. It's too Dangerous. HE's too Dangerous. He really wanted to try it. He's so happy with Gary. But then there was this demon who attacked him. Next time it could be Gary who gets hurt just to hurt him. So he needs to hurt Gary at first. Before a demon can do it physically.  
"Why don't you understand it?! I can't! You want more from all of this than I do! You love me?! Okay, then you should go! Because I don't love you! You want to know if I felt that special connection?! No, I didn't! This was just fun! I made out and slept with you to have fun! There never was more and never will be! So please just go and continue living your bloody life! But without me!"  
Gary seemed like he wanted to say something but he didn't. He just walked through the door and closed it behind him.  
John sank down at the door and sighed. He could bet he heard Gary cry as he leaved.  
Every single word broke his heart and Gary's has to be even more broken, because John knows that he lied to protect him. But Gary doesn't know.

"She didn't dumbed me. We broke up to save the time line."  
"Yeah. Constantine let me down easy too. Said it was about the balance of good and evil."  
"Wait. Did she dumbed me?"  
Gary wasn't sure if Nate even noticed that he said something. It's always the same. No one listen to what he says. The only one who always wanted to know what he has to say was Constantine. He always was the only one who cared. But maybe he didn't even cared and just acted like it. He was very clear that night in his flat. He doesn't feel that way. He doesn't want Gary. Not as his boyfriend and nothing else. But why was he so brutal? They spent a lot time together and every day - and every night - was wonderful. And Constantine was always super nice. Gary thought they were at least friends. This just makes no sense. Why did he suddenly act like that? It would be very nice if Nate would just stop talking about himself and his failed relationship with Amaya and would start listen to him. 'Cause he really needs someone to talk. He can't talk with Constantine anymore. So he needs someone else.

"I told you."  
"I know... that's why I wanted to talk to Nate. But he didn't cared..." Gary sighed and sat down on the chair in front of Ava.  
"I'm sorry... it's just..."  
"You don't like him. I know."  
"Yeah but even I can't believe he broke your heart so... brutal..."  
Gary looked down. His heart was broken. He didn't even realized, that he already was so in love with John Constantine. Normal people would now think about how great it would be to have a time machine. Gary could go back in time. But he knows that there's no sense in going back. It wouldn't change anything. He just want the time with John back. The time he thought they could really be something. He want to kiss him again. And tell him that he loves him. Even if he never wanted to fall in love with this guy so badly.


	3. Chapter 3

Gary was lying on his bed. Since he came home from work, he was crying the whole time. But now he can't cry anymore. He just have no tears left to cry anymore. Gary really hate's himself in that moment. Crying so hard about a broken relationship that never was a relationship in the first place. But his time with John was so great... he still remembers when they first met. Gary liked him from the first moment on. And then the moment John kissed him. Well only on the cheek but he kissed him. Gary was pretty sure that was the moment when he starting falling for the warlock. And later in that night he was completely fallen for John Constantine.

 

_"Gary, Mate. Do us a favor and portal us back to my flat, would ya?"_

_"Maybe we can... grab a beer?" "_

_Make it two pints and a whiskey chaser and I'm in. You can call it a date, Mate."_

_Gary smiled in disbelief for a moment but then opened a portal to John Constantines flat. Did he really just said that they're having a date?_

_"Alright", Gary heard Constantine say as he went through the portal. Gary followed him and looked at him as he poured him a drink. "Thanks..."_

_"Sure."_

 

_Gary doesn't even remember what they talked about the whole time. No that's not right. There was one thing he remembers._

_"Tell me about your past relationships", Constantine said._

_"Uhm I had a boyfriend in College..."_

_"Ever had a girlfriend?"_

_Gary just shaked his head. "What about you"_

_"A girlfriend in High School and later a boyfriend. But besides them always just sex", Constantine answered and took another sip from his drink. "Tell me about your First Time." "_

_Uhm... I... I can't..."_

_"Ah come on, Mate. I'll tell you of mine too then."_

_"I can't because I never had it..."_

_"You're a virgin?" Gary just nodded and blushed._

_"Okay", Constantine said and took another sip from his drink with a little smile on his face._

_Then Gary looked at the clock and realized how late it already was. "Oh my god. I have to go!"_

_"Why?"_

_"I have a meeting with my D &D Group in my flat in like 5 Minutes..." _

_"Sure. Your Dungeons and Dragons thing."_

_"Yeah. You... can come with me... if you want to..."_

_"You know I usually fight things like dragons in real life..."_

_"You fought a dragon??"_

_"No... Dragons don't exist. I just meant that... uh doesn't matter. Let's go."_

_"Okay..." Gary smiled and opened a portal to his flat. "Uhm... do you maybe wanna drink something...?" Gary asked awkwardly while Constantine looked through the flat._

_"Do you have something with alcohol?"_

_"A beer?"_

_"Sure"_

_So Gary walked to the kitchen to get him a beer. Right after he came back, the doorbell rang and Gary took a step back. "Oh no!"_

_"What's wrong? I thought there are your mates you play this nerd-game with", Constantine said confused and drank a bit from the beer. And right after that again. Usually he doesn't like beer that much. But this one was really good._

_"Yeah but what should I tell them how we met each other??"_

_"Just tell them that we met at work because I helped you to get a totem-demon out of the girlfriend of your boss."_

_"What?? I can't tell them that!"_

_"They're Dungeons and Dragons nerds. I bet the would love this story", Constantine said and opened the door before Gary could've said something. On the other side were two men and a woman standing and looked confused at him. "Come in. Gary's waiting for you. I'm with you with this D &D Thing today if that's okay." Constantine waited for the others to nod before he continued. "I'm a friend of him. Do you care how we met?" _

_"No", everyone of them said._

_"See. They don't care."_

 

_"So the question is: Are you prepared to join us on this mission, most deadly?" Gary asked and hold the dice to Constantine._

_"Well tonight, Squire, I'm all your's", Constantine smiled and then threw the dice in the air._

_Gary blushed. What did he meant by that? That he's all his? That could've meant everything. And he remembered Constantines smile after he told him that he's a virgin..._

 

_Gary looked at Constantine who laid down on his sofa after Gary brought his friends to the door. "Wasn't that fun??"_

_Constantine opened his eyes. "It was... interesting..."_

_"Interesting means cool, right?"_

_"Totally."_

_Gary smiled. "So... should I portal you home...?"_

_"It's still a date, isn't it?"_

_"Actually, I don't know...", Gary answered, looking to the ground._

_"It is. And it wouldn't be a good date if I wouldn't stay for the night", Constantine smiled._

_"The whole night?" Gary asked and looked at him with big eyes._

_"Til morning", Constantine answered close to Gary and winked at him._

_Gary blushed again and looked into Constantine's brown eyes. "I...", Gary didn't knew what he wanted to say but Constantine interrupted him anyway with a kiss. So he just closed his eyes and kissed him back. He imagined kissing him the whole evening but it was a lot better than he imagined. A few seconds later he completely forgot his nervosity and laid his arms around Constantine's neck and closed his eyes. This was the best kiss he ever had._

 

After that night they ate breakfast together and Constantine left soon after that. All the time he wasn't sure if he still was a virgin after what happened later that night but he was too terrified to ask Constantine. He didn't knew it til John told him in this unicorn-situation.

Gary sighed and cuddled into his blanket and started crying again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Constantine? Constantine!"  
John looked at the bottle of whiskey in his hand and then up to Sara when she said his name for the 2nd time. "What?"  
"Are you listening to me?"  
"No", John answered honestly and opened the bottle. "Why do we even do this Team meetings? This is one of the most useless things I've ever done in my life."  
Sara sighed and instead of trying to explain the importance of a Team meeting she just asked: "Can I get a drink too?"  
Constantine looked at her, filled the whiskey in his glass and gave it to her.  
"Thanks."  
"But now you don't have a glass anymore", Ray said to John who didn't answered and just took a sip from the bottle.  
"Obviously doesn't matter for him", Zari said.  
"I wanna fight something way cooler than the things we fought before... like... a Dragon!" Ray tried to change the topic.  
"You don't want to fight a Dragon", Constantine said and took another sip.  
"How do you- wait. Did you fought one? You had the head of a Dragon back in Aruba 2018. But did you fought the Dragon?" Ray asked interested.  
"Maybe."  
"That's so cool! Where did you find one? And how did you fought him??"  
"That is none of your business!" John said placing the bottle hard on the table. "Could you just stop annoying me?! It was no fun and I don't wanna talk about it!" he said angry, took the bottle and left into his room.  
"Have I said something wrong...?" Ray asked confused.  
"No. I bet he's just in a bad mood... like always..." Zari answered. 

Back in his room, John laid down on his bed tooking a big sip from his bottle. He didn't want to talk about the fight with the Dragon. It just reminds him of Gary. And of their 2nd Date wich was very wonderful. But now it was too late. "Bollocks..."

 

//John was standing in front of the Time Bureau smoking a cigarette and waiting for Gary. He told him that he knows a great place for a picnic. These romantic things usually weren't his thing. But with Gary it's different. He really likes him and he has to be careful before he falls completely in love with that cute guy who walked to him right at that moment.  
"Hey", Gary smiled with the cutest smile John has ever seen.  
"Hey", John said too and put his cigarette away.  
Gary looked at the ground and then back at John. "You're ready?"  
"Always, Love."  
Gary turned a bit red after hearing that nickname and opened a portal. "Take my hand", he said and hold his hand to John.  
John looked at the hand, smiled and took it.  
Together they walked through the portal.  
"Where are we?", Constantine asked while he looked around them still holding Gary's hand.  
"The question isn't "where" but "when". Because this is the exact same place just billions of years ago", Gary explained. "And we're going to have the first picnic ever!"  
John smiled and looked around while Gary put out the things for the picnic.  
It was beautiful. No houses, no streets, no cars and no people. Just nature. And animals who don't exist in their time. "Are there dinosaurs...?" John asked pointing at a few big dinosaurs and going a few steps backwards.  
Gary looked up from the blanket he just put on the ground. "Yes." He wanted to continue putting out the things for the picnic but then saw the look on Constantine's face. "No way. The great John Constantine is afraid of Dinosaurs?"  
"Well they're supposed to be dead by the time I live so..."  
Gary smiled. "Don't worry those are sauropods. They are vegetarian. They have no interest in eating us. They wouldn't even eat you if you're on one of the trees they're eating from."  
"Okay...", John said and then helped Gary with the picnic.

"And then I saved her and both of the babies by risking my life", John explained and took a bite from the sandwiches Gary made for them.  
"Really? That's so cool!" Gary smiled excited.  
John sighed. "No..."  
Gary looked just as confused as Constantine. Because he don't know why but he feels like he has to tell Gary the truth.  
"No?"  
"No... I lied. The truth is she saved the babies by shooting on me and let a demon attack me. Then I let another demon into me to save no life but my own. Later she did an exorcism with me.There's nothing heroic about it..."  
"Why did you lied to me?"  
"I always tell the story that way to impress people but... I don't know... I didn't wanted to lie to you... you're special, Gary... you're making me a better person", John said and looked into Gary's eyes.  
"That's cute...", Gary smiled.  
"No. You're cute", John said and then smirked at him. "You wanna beside the first picnic also have the first make out session ever?"  
Gary just nodded and smiled when John leaned over and kissed him.  
John can't describe how he felt. It was so great. It's been years since he felt what he feels with Gary for the last time. John laid Gary carefully down on the blanket and sat down on him without breaking the kiss.  
They made out a while and it was the best feeling John ever felt. He started kissing Gary's neck and put his hands into Gary's pants. Gary told him that he's a virgin. John didn't want to take that away from him. But they can do things wich are almost as good as sex without Gary losing his virginaty, like they already did after playing Dungeons and Dragons. Constantine was about to open Gary's pants when a loud roar interrupted him.  
"What was that?? I thought this is a safe place..."  
"Well... it's not a dinosaur..."  
John turned around and looked in the direction Gary looked with big eyes. "Is this...?"  
"A dragon..."  
Gary and John looked at each other and then back at the dragon who was only a few meters away.  
"Wh-what should we do...?"  
"Nothing. Unless you want him to attack you."  
Gary looked even more scared now and took John's Hand who was focused on the dragon but then looked down on their hands.  
The dragon seemed to got bored where he was standing and flew away.  
"Thank God, he's gone", Gary sighed and let go of John's Hand.  
John looked up again. "Did you see where he flew to?"  
"To that lair over there."  
Constantine looked up. It was a pretty high Mountain, with a cave in it wich was almost on the top.  
"That's... high..."  
"No way... you are afraid of Dinosaurs AND highness?"  
John rolled his eyes.  
"Don't worry. Everyone is afraid of something. It just shows that you're a real human-being", Gary said and smiled. "Believe me, I'm afraid of a lot of things."  
"I believe you."  
"Yeah, for example, as a child I always was afraid that the rabbit of my sister will bite my nipple off..."  
"Why should a rabbit - or any animal - have an interest in eating your nipple?"  
"I don't know... at least I'm not afraid of highness and dinosaurs!"  
John rolled his eyes. "Well they could bite your nipple off."  
Gary looked at him was big eyes and covered his nipples with his hands.  
John smiled. "You're really cute, you now that?"  
Gary blushed and looked to the ground.  
"Now be a love and bring us back to my flat, would ya?"  
"What about the dinosaur?"  
"I need something from my flat to fight him."  
"Oh okay", Gary said and opened a portal to John's flat.  
John took Gary's hand and walked with him through it. Back in his flat he let go of Gary's hand and looked through his things.  
While he did that, Gary took out his phone and checked if he could see any changes caused by the dragon. "We need to hurry up... there are already changes... not big changes but still... seems like the dragon died together with the dinosaurs. But they found bones and there are a lot of people who think there have to be supernatural creatures because of the bones..."  
"Okay. I have the sword I need to kill the dragon", Constantine answered.  
"Kill? You wanna kill him?!"  
"I have to."  
"No!" Gary said. "You can't kill him! He's a living animal!"  
"How do you know that the dragon's a he?"  
Gary just looked at him and then sighed. "Please don't kill the dragon... maybe use a spell or something... but don't kill him..."  
John sighed. "Would you open a portal I have to go back."  
"We."  
"What?"  
"We have to go back."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No, you're not coming with me. It's too dangerous!"  
"I don't care I've been through a lot of dangerous things!"  
"You're not coming with me..."  
"I can help. Trust me", Gary said soft and hold his hand out so John could take it.  
John sighed again and took it.  
Gary smiled and walked with John through the portal. On the other side he looked at John. "You let your sword on the other side."  
"I know..."  
Gary just looked at him while John let go off his hand and took out a cigarette.  
"Now we have to find the dragon."  
"No need", Gary said as the dragon landed in front of them.  
Gary took a step back while the dragon hissed at them.  
"Don't move...", John said quiet while the dragon put his head against Gary's chest. He looked into Gary's scared eyes and bit on his lip. It's been years ago that he was that worried about someone. John just wanted to hug Gary and tell him that everything's going to be okay. But he was afraid that nothing will be okay... what would he do if he would lose Gary? That one guy who is so important to him like no one has been to him in years.  
John though just a few seconds to long about his kind of feelings for the Time Bureau Agent. But it was long enough for the dragon to push John away from Gary, grab Gary and fly with him up to his laier.  
"Gary! ...Bollocks..." John got up again and looked to the laier still hearing Gary's scared scream as the dragon took him, in his ears. "How on earth should I get up there...?" John thought and looked at the laier wich the dragon left again. Right in that moment one of the sauropods looked up and his head reached exact to the laier. "You've got to be kidding me...", Constantine said and sighed. He walked over to the dinosaur and climed on the tree next to him. When the dinosaur ate the leaves from the tree, John took his chance and climed on the head of the dinosaur. "I'm sorry, Mate... but could you please..."  
The dinosaur seemed confused from the thing on his head and looked up so that John could easily jump into the laier.  
"Oh crap... that's high...", John said and tried to not look down.  
"...John...?"  
John looked behind him and saw Gary sitting there. "Hey! Are you okay?"  
"Yeah sure... you faced both of your fears just to save me?"  
"I had to!"  
"But... you know that I have my Time Curiour, right? I was just about to open a portal to get back down."  
"Oh..."  
Gary smiled. "Thank you, John", he said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
John smiled too but his smile froze as the dragon landed behind him again.  
"Oh no...", Gary whisperd and took a step back.  
John turned around, looked at the dragon and said a spell.  
Gary looked coriously at the dragon as he shrinked down till he looked like a toy. "It's a mini dragon now!"  
"Now you should find out if it's male or female so you know what name you could give the dragon."  
Gary looked confused at John as he picked the dragon up.  
"It's for you. You told me you always wanted a pet. Now you have a real dragon who isn't dangerous."  
Gary looked at John with big eyes. "Oh my god! Thank you so much!", he smiled and took the dragon as John gave it to him.  
"Now we should tell the Legends about the dragon."  
"Yeah."  
"But I wanted to throw the head of the dragon at them and say "Who let a bloody demon out??" or something like that", John said.  
"Oh. Then I know where we have to go now", Gary smiled, opened a portal and hold his hand out wich John grabbed immediately.

John was standing outside the shop where Gary was in for half an hour now. He got Coffee for them and now smoked a cigarette till his friend came out of the shop again.  
"What took you so long?"  
"Sorry but I had the BEST idea", Gary smiled excited.  
"You have the head?"  
"Of course", the Time Bureau Agent said and gave John a bag with a dragon head out of plastic in it. "And I got this for me!"  
John looked in the other bag, but the only thing he could see was light brown like the color of his trenchcoat. "What is this?"  
"I wanna dress like you! So when we're meeting the Legends, they'll think that I am you!" Gary said with those big enthusiastic eyes.  
John couldn't help but smile at least a bit. "Gary... why? Just... why?"  
"Because it's fun!"  
Now John had to laugh. Gary was just so cute and wonderful. Of course he is the only one who ever would do something like this and he's the only one, John knows, who's always so excited.  
"See? You're laughing", Gary smirked.  
John smiled and gave him a short kiss on the lips.  
Gary blushed. "What was that for?"  
"You're just so cute."  
Gary smiled and followed John as he walked down the road.

The Legends we're resting at the beach as they saw a trenchcoat-dressed person stepping out of the shadow.  
"Hey, idiot. Get outta here This is a private beach", Mick said.  
"Fancy meeting you."  
"Constantine??" Ray asked as he heard that voice.  
"Did you really think, I was him??" Gary asked joyfully.  
"Gary, Ray OBVIOUSLY has been day drinking", Nate answered.  
"The wig's too much, right?"  
"No. It's Very... presidential", Zari said.  
"Gary. What do you want?" Sara asked as Gary took off the wig.  
"He's being with me, Love", Constantine said who now showed up next to Gary. "I need a word with you." Constantine throw the dragon head in the Sand. "Who's BRILLIANT idea was it to let and ancient demon out of his bloody cage?"  
"Sara's", Nate answered.  
"Well, you opened a door, Love. And Mallus wasn't the only thing that got out."  
"So, you're saying that we have to fight demons and dragons now?" Ray asked.  
"Yes."  
"Then I thing our short vacation found an end. Let's go back to the Wave Rider", Sara said.  
"We weren't even a whole day here!" Mick said.  
"Anyway. Let's go."  
"I think, I'll stay", Wally said and took off his sunglasses. "Time traveling and saving time with you guys was fun. But fighting fairytales? I think I wanna just stay here and - you know - continue finding myself and everything."  
"If that's what you want", Sara said.  
"You can just call me if you need me. I'll be there in a Flash", Wally grinned.  
"Sure", Sara answered rolling here eyes and then hugged him.  
The others said goodbye and hugged Wally too.  
"Why is HE allowed to stay?" Mick asked.  
"Come on, Mick."  
"Wally is", Zari started and discovered that Wally wasn't there anymore. "Where is he?"  
"Of course he ran to the hot girls over there", Sara answered pointing at Wally who talked to a few girls and guys.  
"You see that?" Mick asked. "That could be me, flirting with those girls!"  
"Look at him and look at you. Believe me, that would never be you", Constantine said, getting a mad look from Mick.  
"Okay. We're now going back to the Wave Rider. John, Gary, are you coming with us?"  
"No, thanks. Gary can take me anywhere with his watch."  
"It's called "Time Curiour"."  
"Yeah, whatever, Squire."  
"Okay. Then have fun", Sara said and left with the others.

John and Gary were lying on the sand, both with sunglasses on and John also with a cigarette in the mouth.  
"Hey! The others are already gone?" Wally asked who now stood in front of them.  
Gary took his glasses off and sat up. His wig, trenchcoat and tie lay beside him. "They left soon after you walked over to them", he answered, pointing at the girls and guys.  
"Speaking of! They asked me if I wanna go to a bar with them. I said that I wanna ask my friends if they wanna come with but since they're gone, do you guys wanna come with?" Wally asked.  
"We're only 2nd choice", Gary said to John.  
"Yeah. But I wanna come with. After fighting a dragon, I really need a drink", John said.  
Wally looked at the dragon head wich laid next to Gary's Constantine-Costume. "That's not an actual dragon head."  
"But we really fought one!" Gary said excited.  
"I just shrinked it. It's now as tiny as a toy dragon."  
"I called him "Fireball"", Gary smiled.  
"Sick", Wally answered. "So, you're coming?"  
"Yeah. I just have all those things..." Gary said and looked at his costume.  
"Oh, wait a few seconds", Wally said and was already running away.  
"Where did he go?" John asked.  
"I don't know. But he has my things..."  
A few seconds later, Wally was back. "Sorry, it took a bit longer. I first ran to the Wave Rider, asked Gideon for your address and then ran to you're flat and left it there", he explained.

One hour later, John and Gary sat at the bar in the bar the new friends of Wally brought them. Wally was dancing at the dance floor and the two of them were just drinking and talking.  
"So how do you know that Wally?"  
"Oh he once put my pants down", Gary answered.  
"Do I even wanna know?"  
"He stole my Time Curiour and did that while he stole it."  
"Sounds like a really great person."  
"To my defence: I was drunk", Wally said who suddenly stand right behind them. "Can I get another drink?" Wally asked the Barkeeper.  
"Sure. How can you still not be drunk? You drank so many of those drinks?" the Barkeeper asked while she made a new drink for him.  
"I can drink a LOT without getting drunk", Wally answered and winked at her.  
The Barkeeper rolled her eyes and went to other costumers. Wally took a chair, placed it between John and Gary and sat there, causing an annoyed look from Gary. Wally looked from John to Gary and back. "Wait. Am I disturbing you?"  
Gary was about to answer that question with a yes, but John was faster.  
"No. It's okay."  
"Okay, cool."  
Now John and Wally talked and drinked and Gary sat beside them and felt like the 3rd wheel.  
"Okay, then I'll let you two alone again", Wally said after another hour, stood up and walked back to the dance floor again.  
Gary smiled. He was happy that he was now with John alone again.  
"And I'm gonna check out how disgusting the toilets in this bar are", John said and left to the toilets.

John still wasn't back after half an hour past.  
"Your boyfriend is long gone"  
Gary looked up and saw the Barkeeper looking at him. "My boyfriend?"  
"Hot, blonde, red tie."  
"Oh John... he's not my boyfriend..."  
"Really? You seemed like boyfriends."  
Gary smiled. "Really...?"  
She just nodded. "And where is the other guy you two talked with?"  
"Wally? He's back on the dance floor."  
"No, he's not. Haven't seen him since your not-boyfriend left."  
Gary looked behind him and searched the room for Wally. But then John came back and sat down again.  
"Who are you looking for?"  
"Wally", Gary said and saw him in that moment standing on the dance floor again. But Gary was sure that he just ran there because he appeared out of nowhere. "What took you so long?", Gary asked, looking back at John.  
"How long was I gone?"  
"Half an hour. Just like Wally..."  
"Is that so?" John asked taking a sip from his drink he had left there.  
Gary looked at John, then at Wally and back at John. "Oh my god... you two slept together!"  
Constantine didn't answered and took just another sip.  
"Oh my god, you really did that?!"  
"What's the problem?"  
"Nothing...", Gary answered. "I'm going home..." He left before John could say or do anything, so he just looked after him.  
"I know it's none of my Business. But that guy really likes you. And you just broke his heart. So maybe you should talk to him", the Barkeeper told Constantine who looked pretty annoyed by her.  
"You're right. It is none of your business."//

 

Now John still laid on his bed, drinking alcohol and thinking about all his mistakes. Maybe he shouldn't have slept with that Speedster. Maybe he should've been honest with Gary and told him what he really feels. But he can't. He can't because he's afraid. He doesn't had good experiences with relationships. And there are still things out there who want to hurt him and they wouldn't hesitate to hurt the ones he loves. And that one is Gary.  
John sighed as it knocked on the door and stood up. "What?" He asked Ray as he saw him standing in the door.  
"I wanted to apolagize."  
"For what?"  
"For what I said earlier. You obviously don't want to talk about it and I just ignored it..."  
"It's okay..."  
"So, we're friends again?" Ray asked excited.  
"We never were", John answered and closed the door.  
"I'll take that as a yes!" Ray shouted through the door.  
John sighed and laid down again with the bottle in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for the next chapter?  
> Because I have no idea, so let me know in the comments if you have any
> 
> Thanks for reading by the way❤


	5. Chapter 5

John was standing outside the Time Bureau, smoking a cigarette and waiting for Gary.   
It reminded him of the first time he already waited for him on their 2nd Date. But back then everything was fine between them and it was warmer. Now it was the 22nd of December and very cold. John was the one who asked Gary if he wants to go out with him again. The Time Bureau Agent seemed surprised but he said yes. Maybe John should apolagize for being that asshole he was to that poor, lovely guy. But that wasn't his thing. He just couldn't do it. When John looked up he already saw Gary walking over to him while smiling shy at him.  
"Hi..."  
"Hi", John smiled slightly back.  
"Sooo... what do we do?"  
"Whatever you want, Squire."  
"I would love to go to the christmas market..."  
"Then we go there."  
Gary smiled again and walked with him to the next christmas market. They didn't talked the whole way. Sometimes or more most times Gary don't get John. He was so nice and cute to Gary and made him falling in love with the warlock. But then he just pushed him away and broke his heart. And now he just goes out with Gary again like nothing happened. But he didn't wanted to say anything. This - whatever that was between them - was like a beautiful bubble wich could pop every moment if Gary wouldn't be careful with it. "Aren't you freezing?" Gary asked John who was dressed like always with his trenchcoat and red tie. Gary himself was wearing a thick coat, a beanie, blue Beebo gloves and a red scarf wich was kinda matching with John's tie.  
"No."  
Gary just looked at him in disbelief.   
"I grew up in England. It's always cold there."  
Gary smiled. A typical thing for John Constantine to say.  
John looked at all the people as they arrived at the christmas market. "I hate christmas markets."  
"Why are we here then?" Gary asked confused.  
"Because I l- Because I don't hate you."  
"Really?" Gary asked smiling. "What's that?" he then asked when he heard a beeping sound.  
"Oh that's... this thing, Sara gave me. It's like a phone or something. We can talk through time with it. I think she got annoyed that I'm always everywhere but on the ship. Because I'm always at hook-up's or something."  
Gary smiled slightly and decided to ignore the fact that John just said that he's having a lot of hook-up's. 'Cause that's also typical for John Constantine. And maybe Gary was one of those stupid numbers on his list.  
But he didn't want to think about it now. He just wanted to have a great winter day with the man he loves. Because he loves him if he wants it or not.  
"Maybe I should get the call", John said, pointing at the thing in his hand.  
"Yeah. I'll let you talk alone to Sara. I'm right over there", Gary said, pointing at a chcolate Shop. Before he could think, he gave John a kiss on the cheek and then left.   
They've kissed each other and made out often. But this was different. He kissed his cheek like it was normal to do that before he leaves like if they would be boyfriends. But they're not. They aren't a couple. And they probably never will be one.  
John looked after Gary and then took the call from Sara.  
"What's wrong?", she asked, looking at John's slightly confused face.   
"Nothing. What do you want?"  
"Just checking what you're doing. Are you on a christmas market?"  
"Uhm yeah. Gary wanted to come here."  
"Gary? Gary Green, Time Bureau Agent? That Gary?"  
"What's so confusing about it?"  
"John Constantine is seriously dating someone. That's cute."  
"We're not dating."  
"John Constantine and Gary Green... Constan...green... Constangreen. I'll call you that now!"  
"You're not calling us anything. There is no us...", John said.  
"Why? You like him. I can see that."  
"Yeah... but I fucked up..."  
"How were you able to fuck that up? He's totally into you. And I ship you two so much!" Sara said, grinning at her friend.  
John rolled his eyes. "Well, he doesn't like me anymore so..."  
"Gary doesn't like you. Right. And I don't like Ava."  
"Shut up", Constantine just said and turned the monitor off.  
"You two are finished?" Gary asked who was suddenly standing next to John again with a chocolate lolly in his hand.  
"Yeah..."  
"What did she wanted?"  
"She just wanted to know where I am."  
"Mh."  
John took Gary's hand without thinking about it twice and walked with him together over the market.  
They talked and laughed a lot like in the times before John had broken Gary's heart. It felt like nothing bad ever happened between them.  
John watched Gary getting way too excited about a beebo beanie with a big smile on his face. Gary was very special, he can't even discribe it. It was so cute how excited he can be and his smile always makes John smile too. He felt terrible the time they didn't talked. But now being with him makes John so happy again. He realized that he never ever wanna be parted from Gary again. He wants to go out with him, to kiss him, to hold him.  
"I think, we should go now. Or I'm gonna buy a lot of things I don't need. Come on", Gary said bringing John back to reality.  
"...Sure."  
"What did you thought about?"  
"Oh nothing, Love."  
Gary smiled and took John's Hand again.  
They continued walking over the market til suddenly Gary stopped. "I need to ride this!" he said excited.   
John was about to make a stupid joke about that he can ride him wich would color his cheeks in this beautiful red tone. But then he saw what Gary meant. "A ferris wheel..."  
"I LOVE ferris wheels!"  
"That's high..."  
"Right. You're afraid of highness..."  
"I'm not afraid."  
"Right. But see it's not as high as a dinosaur."  
John sighed.  
"We don't have to go on it, if you're afr- if you don't want to go on it", Gary smiled, squeezing John's hand softly.  
"No... we can go on it, if you really want to... and you're right. It's not... that high..."  
"C'mon!", Gary said. "You've fought more scary things than a ferris wheel!"  
It wasn't that full so 5 minutes later they were already on the Ferris Wheel.   
John looked at the ground as they started to go up. "Why do you like this so much?"  
"I always liked Ferris Wheels but I LOVE them since I saw this movie."  
John decided that he rather look at Gary than at the ground. "What movie?"  
"It's called "Love, Simon". I read the book and already LOVED it. But then I saw the movie. And I loved it even more! Also Keiynan Lonsdale is in the movie and he's SUPER HOT! He reminds me a bit of Wally West to be honest..." Gary looked away. And John was sure that his voice turned a bit sad when he ended.  
"What was about the Ferris Wheel in the movie?"  
"They kissed there", Gary answered and looked at John.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"For what? They ended up happy. Well, Leah was a bit in love with Simon but that was only in the movie. Because in the book she was in love with Nick. That's the one change I really didn't liked and-"  
"Gary."  
"Sorry... I could talk about that movie, that book and my OTP for hours..."  
John smiled a bit. "I'm not sorry because of your favourite movie. I'm sorry for everything I did. I broke your heart and that's not okay. I really like you, Gary. I was just... afraid... because the only thing I fear more than highness or dinosaurs is losing the ones I love. I already lost too many people who are important to me. I don't wanna lose you too..."  
"So, you're saying that I'm one of the ones you love?" Gary asked, looking at John with big eyes.  
"Maybe... yeah...", John answered looking almost shy at the other guy.  
Gary smiled. "I love you too."  
John smiled too and finally did what he wanted the whole evening. He kissed Gary.  
After they parted, Gary smiled. "I always wanted to get kissed on a Ferris Wheel", he said looking around.  
"Oh bollocks...", John said as he saw that they were on top of the Ferris Wheel. "That's high..."  
Gary took his hands. "Don't worry. I'm here."  
"I'm not afraid...", John said but came closer to Gary and leaned against him, still holding hands.

"I never was so thankful for your Time Curiour", John said after he walked through the portal, holding hands with Gary who smiled.  
John walked straight to Gary's bedroom with him.  
"Don't you want maybe drink something?"  
"No", John answered, closing the door behind them.  
"I could at least offer you-" Gary began but got interupted by John's finger on his mouth.  
"No. Just shut up and kiss me", he said and kissed the other guy on the mouth.  
This was for both of them the best christmas present they ever got. And it wasn't even christmas yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Beebo-Day! :)


End file.
